


The Power of Touch

by asherly89



Series: Touch [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Eddie Diaz, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Dating, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Evan "Buck" Buckley, Gay Parents, Hook-Up, M/M, Pining, Sexual Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherly89/pseuds/asherly89
Summary: Written for prompt: Buck struggles with accepting he is gay. Because his dads are gay and he's afraid he's not really gay just used to male on male affection.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Touch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747366
Comments: 11
Kudos: 225





	The Power of Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt came from the Buddie discord. Thank you for the idea!
> 
> I may have under tagged this, but there weren't the right tags, so if there's one you think needs to be added let me know.
> 
> As usual un'beta so all mistakes are mine.

Buck always knew his family was special. He and Maddie had been adopted when Maddie was eight and Buck just a little over a year old. They had two dads who loved them; Phil and Greg who showed open affection towards their children and each other. Growing up with two men as your parents wasn’t always easy. They got bullied a lot by the other children saying how it was gross and they can’t be a family without a mom, but Buck didn’t care. He had two people who loved him for who he was and what he did. He didn’t know a life outside of having two dads.

He even saw them openly love each other. Always hugging and kissing one another. They didn’t shy away from showing everyone they were in love. They showered their children with the same amount of love as they did each other. It was normal to hug and kiss hello and goodbye. Buck kissed and hugged his fathers well after it became uncool to do so.

When he got older he showed the same affection towards his friends and co-workers. Always hugging them in a greeting or after a tough call. It didn’t matter if they were male or female that’s how he showed his support and love for his team.

When Eddie came into the 118 it was like something clicked. Eddie was quick and open with his affection towards his team as much as Buck. They would be sitting down after a call and Eddie would throw an arm around Buck and Buck would lean into him. Or when they would hang out, Buck would fall asleep against Eddie’s shoulder and Eddie would let him stay there until it was time for them to go their separate ways.

Buck started to feel something more towards Eddie then friendly feelings. He knew he liked Eddie more than a friend, but didn’t know what that meant. He knew he wanted to kiss and hug Eddie more than a just in a friendly way, but he didn’t know if that made him gay or not.

He knew that he liked girls. He had messed around with more than enough of them to know how much he liked them. He dated Abby and Ali. So why did he all of sudden have feelings for his best friend?

He knew Eddie was bisexual. They had talked about how before Eddie moved to L.A. he was dating a guy who couldn’t handle someone with a kid. So after they broke up Eddie decided it was time for a change and L.A. seemed like the right place to go.

They talked about how it was hard for Eddie when he first joined the military. He was fresh out of high school and just coming to terms with his bisexuality. He didn’t dare tell anyone about it though. He started dating Shannon, then married her and they had Christopher shortly after. The military helped Eddie hide his feelings towards men. After he came back and Shannon left he wanted to stop hiding and had come out. His family had taken it okay. A few of his family members didn’t accept him, but he wasn’t close to them anyway.

After moving to L.A. and getting a job with the 118 he hadn’t had a chance to date or go out with anyone. Buck decided they needed to change that and planned a night out for them in the heart of West Hollywood.

“Time to get you back out there,” Buck commented when they walked into the bar.

“I don’t need to be ‘back out’ there. I’m just fine,” Eddie says back.

“On come on. Don’t you want to meet someone? Maybe let off some steam?” Buck replies, “Your hand has to be getting tried!”

Eddie blushes at that. Because of course Buck would make a sex joke.

They order their drinks at the bar where the bartender was flirting with both of them before turning around to look out into the crowd. It was still early so it wasn’t too packed.

“What’s your type?” Buck asks.

Eddie shrugs, “Not sure. I only dated one guy seriously. And the handful of hooks up were just hook ups. Nothing special about them.”

“Come on, what’s one thing you want in a partner?” Buck presses on.

Eddie shrugs, “Someone that’s going to want to date a single father.”

Buck laughs, “Come on man, there’s got to be more than that.”

Eddie takes a sip of his beer before answering, “I’ll let you know when I see it.”

They don’t talk much after that. The music starts to get louder and more people come in.

Maddie and Josh join them later in the night. By then Buck is three beers in and is getting friendlier with the group of girls there for a bachelorette party. Eddie is also loosening up and has more than once met the gaze of a guy on the other side of the room.

Maddie coxes Eddie to go to talk to the guy while she watches Buck. Josh pats his back and says ‘Go get him, tiger!’ as he walks away.

Buck comes back from the group of girls he had been talking to and asks, “Where’s Eddie?”

Maddie points over to where Eddie walked off to, “Talking to that guy.”

Buck follows her finger and sees Eddie; a smile on his face as he talks to some guy. The guy is hot. Same height as Eddie, dark blond hair, and looks to be toned. There’s something in Buck’s stomach that starts to fizzle. His eyes narrow some and he may have even pouted.

“What’s got you upset?” Maddies asks her brother.

“Nothing. Why?”

“You look like you just got your favorite toy taken away.”

“I’m fine. What do you want to drink?” Buck says turning away from the scene.

Eddie comes back a short while later with a smile on his face and announces he has a date with the guy. His name is Mark and he works in real estate; because of course he does.

Buck gives Eddie a smile though it doesn’t meet his eyes telling him that’s good news.

* * *

A few days later Eddie is getting ready for his date. He’s meeting Mark for dinner after his shift so he’s getting ready at the fire station.

Buck hugs him tight and tells him to have a good date. He doesn’t say that he’ll miss him or tell him that he has butterflies in his stomach when they hug.

Buck goes home and decides to take measures into his own hands. He grabs his laptop and moves to sit on his bed. He opens up his laptop and pulls up pornhub. Rather then go to his usual favorites he clicks over to the gay categories to look around.

And some of it shocks him. He moves his head sideways to try and figure out what is happening in the screenshots on the page, but can’t so he moves through the scenes until he finds one that seems interesting.

Watching it makes him hard. He takes himself in hand as he watches the guy on screen eat out other and, yep that’s hot. The top in the scene looks like Eddie, but Buck doesn’t want to think about that at the moment; though it does make him harder to think that it’s Eddie eating him out.

Before the scene ends Buck comes all over his hand and chest. He shuts his laptop and cleans himself up.

So yeah, he’s into guys. Or maybe just one guy. Eddie.

He doesn’t get to think about it too much because there’s a knock on the door and he has to pull himself together.

Opening the door Buck is greeted with Eddie on the other side. Eddie leans forward until his head drops onto Buck’s shoulder and he groans, “It was terrible.”

Buck awkwardly pats him on the back, “It couldn’t have been that bad.”

“He wouldn’t stop talking about all his million dollar deals. It was terrible,” Eddie says back.

“Come on, let’s go sit down,” Bucks says.

Eddie removes himself from Buck’s shoulder and walks past him to the couch and plops down on it with a huff.

Buck closes the door and moves quickly to grab two beers. He walks over to the couch and hands Eddie his beer then sits down next to him.

“I’m never dating again,” Eddie says after taking a long swig of his beer.

“Come on, it can’t be that bad,” Buck says back.

“He didn’t stop talking. He wouldn’t even ask me a question about myself. Do you know how much I had to hear about Coachella? I’m never going to Coachella after hearing about it for ten minutes straight without a break.”

Buck has to laugh at that. 

“Don’t mock my misery!” Eddie cries. He drinks the last of his beer and puts the empty bottle on the table in front of him. He moves back to lay his head on the back of the couch and rubs his hands over his face.

Buck doesn’t know why he does it, but he leans over to put his head on Eddie’s shoulder. Maybe it’s to comfort him or maybe it’s because he wants to claim Eddie as his own. Either way Buck just wants to touch Eddie right now.

Eddie swings his arm around Buck and pulls him in closer, “Thank you for being here.”

“Always, that’s what best friends are for,” Buck replies.

They stay talking quietly until Eddie’s phone beeps with a message from Carla saying that he should’ve been back ten minutes ago. Eddie quickly moves up from the couch taking his arm from around Buck back, “Shit, I have to go. Carla’s waiting.”

Buck stands up to move to the door with Eddie, “Of course. Y-you should go.”

Eddie turns to Buck and pulls him into a hug. He kisses his cheek quickly without thinking about it then pulls away with a smile, “Thank you for tonight. Probably wasn’t how you wanted to spend your night but thanks.”

“I wouldn’t want to spend it with anyone else,” Buck replies.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Eddie says. He turns to walk away.

“S-see you,” Buck lamely replies.

If Buck jerks off to thoughts of Eddie once he was alone again, well no one has to know.

* * *

Buck doesn’t talk to anyone about his new found sexaulity. He doesn’t know what it means. He knows he liked girls in the past. That he’s had sex with them and enjoyed it, but there was always something missing. Even with Abby and Ali there was always something that didn’t seem quite right. He couldn’t put his finger on it.

So he does the next best thing and downloads Grindr. It’s hard to even figure out if a guy is real or not but Buck tries his best to find someone who might be his type. They message back and forth until the guy finally sets up a date for them to hook up. Buck suggests meeting to get coffee first and the guy sends him back an eye roll emoji, but agrees saying he’s been burned one too many times so meeting first would work.

Buck doesn’t tell anyone that he’s going to meet and possibly hook up with a guy. They meet down the street from Buck’s place since the guy has a roommate who works from home. Buck gets there early and orders his usual coffee and finds a table in the corner to wait for his date.

Buck sees his date, Alan, walk in and look around. He waves at him and Alan catches it, smiling at Buck and makes his way over.

“Buck?” Alan asks standing in front of him

“Y-yeah,” Buck replies and stands. He awkwardly sticks his hand out then starts to pull it away, but Alan grabs it and gives him a firm handshake.

“I’m gonna go grab a drink, if that’s okay,” Alan says.

“Yeah, yeah go ahead. I’ll, um, I’ll be right here,” Buck replies.

Alan walks off to get a coffee and Buck watches him the whole time. Alan’s got dark hair and dark eyes. He’s about as tall as Buck and his body is pretty nice. He’s got nice arms and from Buck has seen (thank you Grindr) his abs are toned. Buck asked him what he’s nationality was and he replied his mother was Brazilian while his dad was French-Canadian.

Alan comes back with his drink and sits across from Buck, “So...how’s your day going?”

“F-fine and yours?” Buck asks.

“Good,” Alan replies.

They’re quiet after that. Both sipping on their drinks. Buck looks around and sees the place is pretty empty so there’s nothing to distract him.

“You want to get out of here?” Buck finds himself saying.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Alan replies.

They both move from the table and throw their drinks in the trash.

“I don’t live far from here. If you want to walk,” Buck says once they’re outside.

“Sure, parking is terrible so it’ll be better to just leave my car where it is right now,” Alan replies.

Buck nods, “I feel that.”

They walk quickly to Buck’s building and once inside they make it as far as Buck’s door before Alan is pulling at Buck and pushing him into the wall to kiss him. Buck’s first kiss with a guy and well, it’s not terrible. Buck relaxes into it and lets Alan dominate it.

Pulling away from each other there’s fire in each other’s eyes. Buck makes quick work of his door and when they’re both inside slams it closed before they’re both pulling at each other’s clothes. 

They make it to the couch and Alan pushes Buck down. He falls on top of Buck and Buck takes it. He lets Alan set the pace; taking the rest of their clothes off and rubbing against one another.

When they’re both naked Alan leans back looking at Buck, “God you’re fucking hot.”

“Firefighter remember?” Buck says.

“I want you to fuck me against the wall,” Alan says and moves to get up.

Buck stays where he’s at. He’s never fucked a guy before. Sure he’s had a girl or two want to do anal, but that was different. This is a whole new ballgame for him.

“What, you can’t hold my weight or something?” Alan teases.

Buck shakes his head, “N-no. It’s just...fuck I’ve never fucked a guy before okay?”

“So you’re a bottom?”

“Yes, I mean no. I mean...you’re the first guy I’ve ever been with,” Buck confesses.

“Seriously?”

“Y-yes. I don’t know if I’m gay or not and I thought hooking up with someone would help me figure it out.”

Alan shakes his head, “I would say I’m surprised but when you asked to meet for coffee first I knew it was too good to be true. I mean I would say you’re definitely into it. If that dick of yours has any say in it.”

Buck blushes at the comment, “I’m sorry I lied.”

“Don’t be. You’re not the first virgin I’ve hooked up,” Alan replies, “I mean who wouldn’t want to ride that dick of yours?”

Buck blushes harder, “I-I, uh, I, um, yeah.”

Alan laughs, “Come on big guy. We’ll take it slow.”

Buck gets up from the couch and they make their way up the stairs. Alan is patient and lets Buck take his time fingering him and telling him what to do. When Alan tells Buck he’s ready, Buck puts a condom on and lubes it up before lining up with Alan’s hole.

The first push in is slow. The tightness surrounding him feels good. Being with a girl, even doing anal, wasn’t anything like this. When he pushes in more Alan moans and Buck looks down. Yep that’s hot as fuck.

Buck is a quick learner and soon he’s set a pace that works for both of them. He tries to jerk off Alan as he’s slamming into him, but Alan pushes his hand away and jerks himself off. Alan comes first with a warning before he’s shooting on his chest and hand.

The tightness isn’t like anything Buck’s felt before and he rides it out before he’s coming into the condom. He pulls out slowly and falls next to Alan. He laughs as he comes down from his high.

“Wow, that was...” Buck says, trying to catch his breath.

“Good for you?” Alan asks.

“Y-yeah. You?” Buck answers.

“I say for a virgin that was really good. That dick of yours is really nice,” Alan replies.

“They didn’t call me fire hose for nothing,” Buck replies and winks at him.

* * *

Buck and Alan hook up a few mores times just for fun. Alan even fingers Buck while he’s sucking him and wow, that was a whole new world for him. Buck finds he really likes it and wants to try more. Alan won’t fuck him, but Buck doesn’t agrue with it.

He finally decides he has to call his parents to talk to them. It’s been a few weeks since he’s figured out that yeah he’s into boys more than he thought. That the girls, while great aren’t anything like it’s been being with Alan. Really maybe he’s just Alan sexual, but then he thinks about it and nope, definitely likes guys. If his feelings for Eddie are anything to go by it’s more than just one guy he’s interested in.

The connection to facetime connects and he sees the top of his dad, Phil’s, head.

“Dad, move the camera down,” Buck says.

Phil moves the camera and his face, close to the screen comes up, “Hi Evan!”

“Dad,” Buck sighs, “move the phone away from your face...yep just...there! Right there!”

His dad laughs, “How are you, baby?”

“I’m fine, uh is daddy around?”

“You call me and don’t want to talk to me? I’m wounded,” Phil says back.

“No, I mean yes, I mean fuck, I just need both of you. I have something to tell you.”

Phil laughs, “If you got some girl pregnant, Evan, I’m not going to help you. You’re old enough to know better.”

“What? No dad, please just get daddy,” Buck says back.

Phil shakes his head, “Fine, must be serious if you need both of us.”

“Something like that,” Buck replies.

Phil yells for Greg and the other man comes over and bends down waving at Buck and smiling into the phone, “Hey Evan, what’s going on?”

“I, uh, I have some news,” Buck says.

“What is it?” Greg asks. His face went from having a smile to serious.

“Well I, um, I-I think I’m gay.”

“What now?” Phil asks, “I thought you were seeing that girl, uh, what was her name? Ali?

Buck shakes his head, “No dad, she broke up with me. After the broken leg. S-she couldn’t handle...wait no this isn’t turning into a conversation about her.”

“Sorry, son, it’s just wow...” Phil replies.

“We’re happy for you son,” Greg replies, “You know your father and I love you. It’s just shocking after everything you’ve been through. First Abby, then Ali. Even those girls in high school.”

Buck blushes at that. There was a new girl every week. Now that Buck thinks about it, he was always chasing a new girl because he would find something wrong with the old one. Maybe it wasn’t that she smiled too much or her kissing was too wet. It was the fact they were all girls and not a boy.

“I...I know. But I-I-I’ve been doing some thinking and uh, exploring-” Buck says.

“Safely I hope,” Phil says.

“Yes, dad, safely, and...and I well I finally figured out what was missing. It wasn’t because they weren’t the right girls it was that they weren’t what I was looking for. I-I’ve wanted to be with a-a guy and not a girl.”

Both of his fathers are smiling at him when he’s finished with his speech and Buck can’t help but feel relief.

“We’re happy for you, baby,” Phil says, “Really, it can be hard to understand your feelings and just know that daddy and I are here for you.”

“Thanks dad, I love you,” Buck replies.

“We love you too, baby,” Phil replies.

* * *

A day after telling his parents, Buck tells Maddie. She laughs and tells him she always knew. She knew as soon as he talked about Eddie so much it was getting suffocating. She said at the bar he was so jealous that Eddie was talking to someone else she thought he was going to go over to Eddie and kiss him.

Buck denies that, but Maddie gives him a look and he confesses he has a crush on Eddie. Probably always did, but didn’t know what to think of it because all the hugging and stuff was just normal for him. Maddie knows. She always knows, and tells Buck it takes time to figure things out sometimes.

After telling Maddie it gets easier. He tells the whole team one day while having dinner. No one makes fun of him and Hen tells the others to pay up. Buck is shocked and Hen just laughs saying she always knows.

After dinner Buck goes to find Eddie. He’s out by the trucks polishing the side of the rig. He looks like he’s trying to rub off the paint and Buck says as much.

“I am not,” Eddie replies back. But he does stop what he’s doing to look at Buck.

“So...what I said at dinner. It doesn’t bother you?” Buck asks.

“Why should it? You’re gay. So, I’m bi and Hen is a lesbian. If anything we just need a trans person and we have the whole spectrum,” Eddie says.

“I heard there’s a trans guy down in Austin,” Buck replies, “I mean, fuck, no that’s not what I wanted to talk about.”

“What is it, Buck?”

“I...I, um, I’ve been doing some thinking and I-I we work together and all, but I have a huge crush on you and-” Buck says but doesn’t get to finish because Eddie’s pressing his lips to his and kissing him. And it’s better than Buck could imagine.

When they break apart to breathe Buck’s laughing and pulling Eddie closer, “That was not how I thought this was going to go.”

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while,” Eddie admits.

“You have?”

“Probably longer than you think.”

Buck kisses him again. He opens his mouth when Eddie’s tongue asks for entrance and he lets Eddie take all he wants. There’s a whistle from behind them and they break apart looking up to see Chim and Hen standing at the railing in the loft watching them.

“Well, I didn’t know we were going to get a show tonight!” Chim jokes.

Buck blushes and moves to hide his face in Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie’s arm moves up to rub his back to comfort him.

“Come on, guys. Seriously?” Eddie yells back.

“We can’t help it! Hen says, “You two are in the middle of the floor making out.”

“She does have a point,” Chim says.

Eddie rolls his eyes, “Alright, show’s over. Leave us alone.”

Chim and Hen laugh and move away from the rail. Buck moves his head so he can look at Eddie, “Are they gone?”

“Yeah, they are,” Eddie replies.

Another booming voice yells down at them, “No messing around in the bucks! Or on shift! I’ll have to write you up!”

Eddie and Buck look up to see Bobby.

“Oh God, this is terrible,” Buck cries.

“Stop being dramatic,” Eddie says, “We’ll be fine.”

Buck hugs Eddie close and kisses his cheek, “Can I take you on a date?”

“Are you going to tell me about your million dollar deals and Coachella?” Eddie teases.

“No, but if you’re nice I’ll show you my fire hose,” Buck says with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> The fire hose comments comes from episode 101 when Buck goes to hook up with a girl and she comments "is that why they call you fire hose?" I rewatched it recently and I found it so funny, so I had to put it in some where.


End file.
